


if i fell

by Softsangster



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom! Thomas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Smut, Top! Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softsangster/pseuds/Softsangster
Summary: Two ex lovers trying to fall in love all over again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, i hope this fic works out. I'm pretty excited for it, too.
> 
> This fic is also for one of my best friends, ava. She's always, always hyping up what i write and always gives my ideas the green light. I love her so much- she keeps me writing with her constant support and love.  
> I love you, bitch.

When Newt decided that he didn’t want to go to university, but to instead pursue his love for playing the guitar, maybe even turning it into a career, he’d told his parents that he was going to work and work hard. Now by work, Newt thought that he might be able to keep his job working at the Arts’n’Crafts store, organising shelves, cutting materials (yknow, easy work?), but he ended up getting laid off due to the sudden closure of Arts’n’Crafts. So, Newt’s best friend took it upon himself to ask around and get him a job— One that wasn’t all it was made up to be by his friends.

Newt was convinced that he was going to be working at some holiday complex that had its own diner and everything, it was right by the beach, too. So, of course, Newt was happy when he got accepted, bubbling with joy actually, glad to have more easy work. He’d gotten all dolled up and pretty for his first day, only to be chucked into an itchy uniform, given a rough tour, before then being handed a mop and a white cap, being told that this was his job. To clean the diner. He wasn’t even allowed to go to the beach on his break, but to instead stay put in the staff room which was a little nook in the back, right behind the grills.

That was not the job he wanted, but it paid minimum wage and any money was good money. 

Though, even after months of working as the diner’s cleaner, Newt still hadn’t told his parents and had to do the absolute most to screen their calls or ignore their messages.

“Hey, before you leave for the night, go scrub down tables six, ten, and eight. People don’t seem to know how to keep the food on their plates and the cola in their cups.” A voice grumbled, before Newt heard a sigh.

Brenda was in charge of everyone and everything that went in and out of the diner. She was always tired and never seemed happy enough, the smile she plastered on her face never seemed to reach her eyes, before then falling to a frown as soon as the customers had turned their backs on her. A lot of stressful jobs were done by her; writing long, long lists of things needed, making sure that the band played every night and stuck to their setlists, staying later than anyone else to shut the place up, and then the annoying job of having to haul heavy boxes of food around because everybody was either busy or didn’t listen to her demands.

Newt pitied her, but she was a hard worker and always made sure that everyone got the job done, or else they’d be facing major consequences.

“Jesus Christ,” Newt gaped when he turned his head to glance over at the tables, his eyes widening when he saw the amount of spilled food and piled of plates there were. It baffled him how people could leave that much of a mess and not even try to clean up after themselves, but, it was a job and someone had to do it. Newt had to do it.

“Just clean it and clean it quickly so we can leave.”

God, did Newt want to leave.

No one wanted to leave quicker than Newt did, well, no more than Brenda.

 

After the long shift Newt had worked, he felt no motivation nor want to pick up his guitar and play. Just thinking about the guitar made whatever energy he felt, leave his body and replace itself with sloth. All he wanted to do was to clean off a plate of whatever Minho had sitting in the fridge as leftovers and watch tv before dozing off right there on the couch. But, that was now made impossible as Minho decided to invite over every person he knew for a few drinks, leaving Newt to lock himself up in his room.

It’s not like he could tell Minho not to invite people over without telling him because this wasn’t even Newt’s apartment. The apartment being one of apartments offered to workers of the complex, one that Minho was offered as his job of being housekeep and having to be on site for almost all hours of the day. 

Even though it was small and cramped at times, Minho gladly let Newt stay after admitting that he was pretty much homeless and broke. So, Newt was more than thankful for Minho who not only got him a job, but a place to live, too.

Newt owed Minho big time, but how the hell was going to makeup for all of this? 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Newt placed the plate on his nightstand and stared his guitar.

He couldn’t believe that this was his life now; staring longingly at a guitar, wishing to have the want to play it again and make money from, instead of having to go back to work to clean up after people. His job would’ve been made a whole lot easier if he wasn’t lacking in the motivation department or if he had someone to keep motivating him. Sure, Minho did try, but he was a busy guy and a self-motivated one at that. So, for all the times that Minho wasn’t out with friends or working his ass off, he was trying to push Newt to do something. Anything productive or somethin that he liked.

It was a bother and Newt knew that, but that didn’t motivate him anymore. In fact, it gave him even less motivation than before.

“God damnit,” Newt groaned, rubbing his face with both of his hands, trying to wake himself up or to maybe suddenly rub some motivation into himself so he could play just one measly chord. That was it. Just a chord. That was all he needed right now; anything to get him out of his depressing slump.

But still, nothing.

Not even a small spark of it.

Newt felt nothing, but tired and blue.

Yes, Newt loved the colour blue. Who didn’t? But no one liked feeling as such. The heavy, but also empty feeling that, after much trying and difficulty, could never be filled. No matter how much love one got and gave. No matter how much money, or where one lived, nothing could satisfy that empty feeling and Newt gave up trying.

 

“Newt,” Brenda said in hush, hauling Newt to the side, well away from any wandering guests that could listen in on them. “We gotta big problem.”

“What do you mean we, Brenda? They laying people off again?” Newt asked, not merely as terrified as he should’ve been if that was the case.

God, he hadn’t even started his shift yet and he was already in deep shit. Though, judging by the look on Brenda’s face, when she had pulled Newt aside right before he was about to walk in, said that she was in trouble, too. Admittedly, it was relieving to see not just Newt worrying or stressing over something and that he wouldn’t be the only one getting in trouble, but he kept the relief he felt, to himself.

“No, dumbass. The place is flooded _again_.” Brenda huffed.

Newt turned his head to look through the windows of the diner, squinting as best he could so he could see through the tinted glass. Only then did he spot a few workers milling around, mops in hand and not a customer in sight, just guests walking past the building, oblivious.

“Again? Well, looks like a day off for us then, huh?” Newt chuckled, happily taking his silly looking cap off and gripping it tightly in his fists, a dopey smile on his face.

Snatching his cap from his tight grip, Brenda roughly put the hat back on Newt’s head. “You’re a dickhead, did you know that? We’re staying here and cleaning up, ya hear me?”

“It’s the third time this month, Brens. Get a fuckin’ plumber in ‘cuz I hate it here enough as it is.” Newt groaned, shaking his head and pursing his lips. “Do you know what caused it?”

“Dunno yet, but we should get inside to help everyone else out.” Brenda seemed almost saddened by her own demand. “No sulking about, okay? You’re still getting paid.”

Nodding, not wanting to argue, Newt and Brenda walked into the flooded diner.

Where the guests sat for meals wasn’t as flooded as the back room and kitchen, which made Newt wince. He walked down a few steps, into the kitchen, afraid of what he might step on or run into. God knows what the kitchen holds. Wouldn’t surprise Newt if he caught a glimpse of something terrible, like maybe a severed finger or two (a few chefs had gotten a bit too happy with their knives and accidentally sliced off a few, but that’s what Newt had been told).

“God, I hate my life. I’m begging you to please, please end it now.” Newt heard a boy, Ben, groan, as he heaved buckets of water out a window of the kitchen.

Newt rolled his eyes, _gays are so dramatic._

Ben was a great kid, a funny and hard working one, too. But when the situation was right, he would play it would like it was something terrible. Horrible. A goddamned catastrophe, when in reality it really wasn’t. Like for example, when they were all out of dish soap, he made sure that everyone knew about it and oh boy, did people know about it.

“And Brenda says that I’m the sulky one.” Newt said with a light laugh, as he trudged through the water with wary steps, trying to spot a bucket so he could get this done and over with.

After deciding that there was no buckets, Newt took it upon himself to go get more. Any excuse to leave the diner.

He yelled out that he was going, but didn’t wait for a reply as he rushed towards the door, swallowing hard at the uncomfortable feeling his wet, bagging pants left with each running step he took.

Unfortunately for Newt, he had no idea where he was going to get more buckets. Hell, Newt didn’t even know if they kept buckets anywhere here. Though, silently, he was praying that there was maybe a cleaner’s closet he could sneak into or a bucket closet for all he cares.

He made his way to reception where Teresa was working and could give Newt a friendly hand (hopefully).

 

“Teresa, my love!” Newt cried out after she had welcomed in a family of guests, politely shooing them away to their rooms. He knew that Teresa wasn’t his biggest fan after having a few bad run-ins, but that didn’t stop Newt from trying to be light around her.

“What the hell do you want, Newt? I’m busy.” Teresa didn’t even lift her head to look at the boy, staring down at the computer, tapping away at the keys.

“A bucket. . . I need a bucket.”

“Well go get one then.”

Slipping behind the desk, a pleading look on his face, Newt began to sigh at the already annoyed girl. “That’s why I’m here. I was hoping that you could help me.”

Deciding that she’d already had enough, Teresa spun on her heels to face the boy, her piercing blue eyes staring daggers into his own. Her hip was jutted out, as her frown deepened. For a moment, Newt was nervous. As if she would ever hurt him, which she would never do. But he then relaxed when she turned back to the computer and carried on, as if he wasn’t there.

“Brenda’s really rubbing off on you.” Newt grumbled, unmoving.

He really wanted that bucket so he could finish for the day.

“Listen, I have customers to deal with right now, so here,” Teresa turned and snatched a key off the wall. “Check the cleaner’s closets then bring this back, okay? Now leave me alone.”

Never had Newt smiled so brightly over a key and a bucket before.

“Thank you, darlin’.”

With a smile that he knew would annoy the girl, Newt took the key from her and spun it around on his own finger. Along with that, he whistled a tune that he’d made up. One that he’d played once or twice on his old guitar.

Finally he could clean up and then leave for the day, hopefully before lunch.

 _I could go for a surf, or try picking up my guitar again. There’s so much I could do._ Newt grinned at his thoughts, a sudden wave of excitement washing over him. Hell, he could even go for a surf then play a mellow tune from his guitar on the beach as the sun set and the loneliness crept in.

Though, as quickly as his excitement set in, was it whisked away from him and replaced with surprise and shock

His whistling came to a stop, as did his movements, until he was standing in the middle of the reception, looking like nothing more than a fool, with his mouth agape and tears welling up at his eyes.

It was him.

Him.

Him of all people.

Maybe he could feel Newt’s stare when he turned his head and gaped right back at him.

The bucket was pushed aside, as Newt’s brain went blank, with all but the thoughts of him and his name. So, very dumbly, Newt lifted his hand and waved, his face void of emotion.

He waved back, the suitcase at his feet, ignoring his family’s loud chattering.

Nothing had changed at all.

Nothing at all.

“Newt. . . Hi..” His voice, Oh good God his sweet, sweet voice was still so soft yet wary.

Newt’s breath was caught in his throat, suddenly choking him up. _“. . . Tommy.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit shorter, but i'm happy that this is already going the way i wanted it too!

Of course it just had to be Thomas.

Thomas of all people.

He was staring at Newt with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape, in awe or surprise, Newt didn’t know. A lot about him had changed, but at the same time, not a lot had really changed. Thomas still had his chocolate brown hair cut so he could style it to a quiff that sat nicely atop his head. Though, his skin was clear of any acne that he had the last time they saw each other, but he still did have a constellation of freckles around his neck that slipped down to his collarbone and dipped under his shirt; his torso littered in moles and freckles, standing out in contrast to his pale white skin.

Thomas had always hated his freckles, whereas Newt loved them. Though, there was a time when Newt lived and breathed everything Thomas and Thomas did the same.

Newt wanted to say something, anything, but his mouth just wouldn’t allow it. So, he let out a small noise and just stared and blinked dumbly, feeling like he was an idiot for staring the way he was. But Thomas didn’t tell him to stop, nor did he say anything at all.

Neither of them said anything.

It wasn’t until a yelp echoed loudly in the room, that Newt turned his attention away from Thomas.

“Newt, there you are,” Brenda huffed, sucking on her middle finger after having just managed to jam it in the door on her way in. “Where the hell are the buckets? Jesus Christ, let’s go.”

“The key. I, I have the key to the cleaner’s place. The… uh, the janitor’s closet.” Newt babbled, letting Brenda yank him out of the building, too struck with surprise to get a grip of himself. 

Without any warning, Brenda snatched the key off him as she pulled him towards the diner, a scowl across her face. Newt didn’t say a word. He just blinked away his tears and surprise, wanting to get on with work, trying not to think about him and the way he looked just as surprised and maybe even happy to see Newt. But Newt wasn’t sure why he’d be happy. Not after the way he’d left things between them.

Why would he be so happy after what Newt had done? How could he?

 

 

_“You sure you’re allowed to run track with glasses on, Tommy? Isn’t that dangerous?”_

_“Dangerous? Psh, please! I think you’re forgetting the glasses strap my ma brought me specifically for track.” He spoke with his nose up before turning to Newt, beaming._

_It was a beautiful sight to see him smiling like he’d just won the lottery, but ever since he got his braces out, smiling was the one thing he just couldn’t stop doing. Whether they were at the park, the pools, reading quietly at the library, just at home, or even when they were showering together, he was smiling brightly. Though, Newt would bet his money that even at a funeral Thomas would still find a way to smile, but with sadness and respect for the deceased, of course._

_Can anyone smile sadly?_

_Thomas probably could. He could probably smile one smile, but have it mean more than what Newt saw it for. He was amazing and odd like that. That’s what Newt loved him for._

_“You’ll look like even more of a dork!” Newt teased, a loud laugh leaving him, but Thomas didn’t falter. “A real nerd, you are, Tommy.”_

_“That makes the both of us then, huh? I mean, look at you; you’ve still got braces in! Ha!” Thomas grabbed Newt’s hand and stuck his tongue out teasingly, showing that two could play at this game. He swung their arms, as they walked lazily through a park, just enjoying the company of each other and those pesky birds that would hop around on thin branches, shaking off acorns so they would drop to the ground, or hit the boys on their heads._

_Thomas and Newt would make odd jokes about the acorns dropping. Naming them as bullets and pellets, messing around and yelling about as if they hadn’t a care in the world, skilfully dodging the acorn bullets like they were children._

_“Least I don’t have to take out a grotty retainer before I eat.” Newt said._

_Thomas burst into loud laughter at Newt’s side, causing Newt to slip into a fit of laughter, too._

_He loved Thomas’ laugh._

_There was nothing more heavenly than his laughter; his choked out, wheezy laughter that sometimes wasn’t audible._

_It was truly beautiful._

_Newt would go to great lengths just to make Thomas crack a smile._

_Newt would do anything for Thomas._

_“Oh, c’mon. You love that I don’t wear braces anymore!” He bit his lip and stopped Newt, standing in front of him with a look that Newt had seen a million times._

_“How’d you know that? You can’t be my Brace Buddy with no braces in.”_

_Thomas raised an eyebrow before wrapping his arms around Newt’s shoulder, leaning forwards so his mouth hovered over Newt’s ear. Before speaking, he softly nibbled at the boy’s earlobe and pulled away after hearing Newt inhale shortly. “You weren’t complaining when I sucked you off before school yesterday.”_

_A smile etched over Newt’s lips, his hands now around Thomas’ hips._

_And it was true, Newt wasn’t complaining. God, how could he with Thomas, the boy he was so utterly in love with, around him? Thomas had Newt a moaning mess, even when Thomas was quick to strip of their clothes, muttering something about forgetting school, before he rode Newt til they were both shaking and could barely hold themselves up. Newt wanted to be angry that they were late for school, but he couldn’t find an ounce of anger in himself after that._

_Though, ever since Thomas had his braces taken off, he wanted to kiss Newt more, to smile more, and to. . . well, to give Newt more blowjobs than he could handle at times, but always loved. For some reason, Thomas had it in his head that he was going to hurt Newt if he did it with braces on and that always made Newt laugh because he wasn’t sucking sick with his teeth, so what was there to worry about? Which he would sometimes say and earn himself a light and playful slap on the shoulder from Thomas._

_“I know, but when you had your braces on you were just so goddamn attractive, I could barely keep my hands off you, love.” Newt said somewhat playfully, but spoke with nothing but the truth, too. With or without braces, Newt would still lust over Thomas and love him just as much._

_Nothing could stop Newt from loving Thomas._

_No one could stop Newt from loving Thomas the way he does now._

_Not a single person or thing could stop them._

_Thomas let go of Newt and laughed again, his nose crinkled up with his brown eyes shimmering. He shook his head and took Newt’s hand back in his, carrying on with their journey back to Thomas’ house sharing light banter._

_Bliss._

 

Newt finished the clean up right after lunch, refusing to go back into that shithole until a plumber came and took a look at whatever had caused the damage, which was gonna cost them a lot of money. But, it wasn’t Newt’s diner and he didn’t have a shred of care for the building, so he stalked off back home, downed a bowl of his ‘gourmet tomato soup from a can, carefully reheated in the microwave’, before he had finally found it in himself to pick up his guitar again.

At first, it was just a few experimental strums, checking to make sure that it was tuned, before he was playing whatever came to him. It wasn’t anything special, just some basic chords thrown together and repeated over and over and over and over again until it felt as if the steel strings were cutting into the tips of his fingers. But even then he forced himself to play; to vent, almost.

A whole surge of old and new feelings rushed around him at once and it was all because he saw Thomas.

If only he had waited a few minutes longer before he decided to leave the diner to grab a bucket. Or if he had taken the shortest route to the reception, he would've missed seeing Thomas and probably could’ve annoyed Teresa longer. But no, the universe had it out against him and wanted to remind him of all the bad things he’d done. To make him feel like utter shit again, as if his job didn’t do that enough. To give him a big ole boot up the ass and slap him in the face, yelling, “That bad thing you did? Don’t remember it? Well here, let me remind you, Bucko!”

And now, Newt was hurting. All of him was hurting, as he remembered.

Newt left his parents and where he lived specifically not to remember, but the universe did have something against him, so why should he be so surprised?

While feeling everything he had once run away from, he felt a longing in his heart. A yearning. A yearning to see Thomas again. To actually sit down and talk to him. To maybe have playful banter like they once used to. But Newt wouldn’t be sure how to approach him or even if it was the right choice; if would hurt both of them to talk like they once did.

Deciding that he’d had enough, Newt fell into an uneasy sleep, hoping that by tomorrow his feelings would’ve dissipated into nothingness like they how had been yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short and unedited. I apologise for my lack of updates. I'm working on a new fic and taking some down!

He looks so different now. So different.

The braces he once wore. Gone. The terrible acne and acne scars he once had. Gone. His short hair had now grown out past his ears and he looked more like a man; broad shouldered, tall, still handsome as hell, and awkward looking as hell, too. It seemed like he hadn’t grown into his long and lanky limbs, that hung limply at his sides. But everything about him had changed.

He looked more like a heartthrob, than a heartbreaker. More like a man, than the weird, nerdy teenager Thomas once knew him as.

So much had changed, but while he looked different, for some odd reason, just looking at him long enough felt like being home again after a long, tiresome day.

Newt was his home. Well, he used to be.

Newt used to be the boy that Thomas would run to whenever anything worth sharing happened, even if it wasn’t particularly anything that was of Newt’s interest. He used to keep Thomas’ secrets like a diary with one of those little lockets that held it tightly shut, so no secrets would accidentally slip out. There wasn’t a thing about Thomas that Newt didn’t know.

And there wasn’t a thing about Newt that Thomas didn’t know. Or, at least that’s what he thought.

 

 

“Right,” Brenda cleared her throat, standing over everybody who was sat at the crammed table that was under a canopy of trees, shading them. She looked exhausted; her eyes were sunken, as the bags under her eyes had gotten darker. Her short, pixie cut was a mess of curls that she would usually straighten, with only a plastic headband keeping some hair from her face, putting her tiredness on full display. “Because the diner has been temporarily closed due to a lot of fuckin’ problems, I’ve been told to assign you to different jobs around the complex.”

Everyone at the table groaned, Newt included. 

“And here I was thinking we had time off for having to work at that shithole. . .” Newt muttered under his breath and pouted like a child.

Brenda ignored the groans, not looking too pleased at her own statement either. “All the names that I don’t call out will be helping us get ready for that bullshit surfing competition, the rest of you go to where I send you or reception.”

Newt sat up in his chair at hearing about the upcoming surfing competition.

Ever since he started living and working at the complex, he took up surfing on his days off and he loved it more than he loved playing the guitar. (it actually came in close second, but Newt still enjoyed it nonetheless). His goal was to finally have the balls to sign up for the so called “bullshit surfing competition”, not only because he loved surfing, but also because the prize was usually a big wad of cash. Last year it had been 3k, the year before it was 1.5k, but Newt wasn’t sure about the winnings this year―either way he was still going to join up, hopefully win some cash to put away so he could leave his crappy job and maybe fly back to England, or somewhere else in America. God, he could go anywhere he wanted to. Australia wasn’t that bad of a choice, nor was New Zealand. It was far away from America and all the previous memories he’d made.

Newt listened intently as Brenda read out names, praying that he wasn’t going to get called out because setting up for the comp was easy work. Well, at least that’s what Newt had heard and been told because he was a bit of a slacker when it came to doing anything for the people at this complex.

He hated the place.

“. . .Rachel, you’re on reception with Teresa. Newt and Beth, you two are housekeep. Right! Now that’s over, go away and try not to give everyone a hard time-”

“Are we getting paid extra for this? Because like hell I’m gonna gonna clean people’s cum stained sheets for nothing!” A girl, Ximena, stood up and spat at Brenda.

Brenda didn’t flinch, but instead just shrugged and left the table, leaving Ximena to throw her hands in the air and let out an exasperated sigh.

_Of course _, Newt sighed and stood up from the table, accompanied by a much shorter and stubbier girl, Beth. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. There was a moment of silence between them.__

____

Newt didn’t know much about Beth, just that she was usually quite quiet and worked the late night shifts on long holidays without a moan or complaint. Just straight to cooking or scrubbing the tables clean.

____

“You can be in charge of the cum-sheets and I’ll do the rest.” Beth said, breaking the silence.

____

Newt snorted and shook his head. “Not everyone’s sheets are cumrags, Beth. C’mon.”

____

As they walked towards reception, where hopefully Teresa would tell them what the fuck to do because they hadn’t the faintest idea, Newt noticed surfers all ready to start surfing and competing. Newt knew he was done for after seeing some of the guys and girls he was up against, but he had made a promise to do it this year and maybe if he got lucky enough, he would have a large sum of money right under his name.

____

“You don’t think so?” She let out a small sound and kept a steady pace with Newt’s large strides. “I always make an effort to get extra dirty whenever I go away with my boyfriend to a nice hotel. I’m sure other people do the same.”

____

Now that was too much information, but Newt respected her oddity and honesty.

____

“Well if that’s the case, you can clean it up. Put yourself in the shoes of the poor housekeep that have had to clean up _your_ messes.”

____

Beth let out a laugh, but didn’t say anything.

____

She was odd.

____

Newt liked her.

____

He liked her a lot.

____

 

____

 

____

When the pair stood in front of Teresa’s reception desk, she was less than impressed with a frown on her lips and a hand on her hip. She looked just as tired as Brenda did and for a second, Newt wondered if they had been having problems or maybe they were too busy with each other to catch enough night’s sleep. Either way, they both looked equally as tired and Newt wished he could help them to look their normal, loud barking, loud mouthed selves that they usually were.

____

“Minho told me that you two were supposed to be housekeep, but then we decided that was a bad idea,” Teresa said flatly. “So you two are now room service. Congrats. Now try these on and I hope to god you two don’t fuck this up.”

____

Teresa threw them each black polo shirts and gave them a once over, pulling a face of disgust as she did so. 

____

“ _Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine_.” Beth raised an eyebrow at Teresa, giving _her_ a once over.

____

“Brenda told me that you two are slackers and whining babies, so I’m pretty pissed that our guests have to deal with you two.” Teresa huffed, looking over Newt’s shoulder at the door behind him. “I’m gonna try to talk Brenda outta letting you two work here, okay? Do us all a favour.”

____

Her attitude was nothing new to Newt, though, he rather enjoyed that Teresa did not enjoy his presence like most people did. It was Newt’s source of entertainment in this shitty job and he was thankful that he had someone to keep at his throat-- keep him busy with banter.

____

“Now then, go into that bathroom,” She pointed at a door behind her. “to get dressed. Then be out here so someone can tell you about what you’re doing today. Don’t get too comfy, though. You’ll be outta here by tomorrow.”

____

 

____

 

____

_Newt propped his guitar down, his fingers aching from replacing the plastic strings to steel ones. As much as Newt loved the sound of steel strings, it hurt like a bitch and was not easy to get used to. It felt as if each time he held his fingers down for a chord, that the strings were going to cut through his skin and leave more than just a measly indentation on the tips of his fingers._

____

_“You’re gonna be a rockstar, Newt. ‘Gonna skip past going to uni and all those other things and become my rockstar boyfriend overnight.” His voice was slurred, but it still sounded so, so pretty._

____

_“Overnight? Oh, Tommy, as much as I love you, I certainly do not believe you.”_

____

_Newt smiled, pushing his guitar to the side, as Thomas clambered onto his lap. There, the brunet boy buried his face into Newt’s neck, nibbling softly at his skin, letting his voice muffle as he spoke. “Well you better believe it, babe. One day, when you’re not paying attention, I’ll record you playing for me and upload it to youtube. Boom, one million views overnight; labels are calling you, you become a big star, then we move away to L.A. or somewhere nice, get married and have rockstar babies.”_

____

_The last part of what Thomas had said, struck Newt with surprise._

____

_He wanted to marry Newt._

____

_The boy that Newt had awkward wet dreams about since he was 14 and felt as if he had no chance with, wanted to marry him and have babies with him._

____

_Yes._

____

_Yes, Newt would say, then he’d give Thomas rockstar babies and anything else he wanted. If Thomas wanted to have a million children and live in a big fancy mansion on an island just off the coast of Greece, Newt would give it to him._

____

_“Oh, so we’re getting married now, huh? It’s not just because I’m destined to be a rockstar, is it, darling?” Newt teased Thomas._

____

_“Of course it is.” Thomas pulled away. “I’m planning on living off you like a sugar daddy until I have enough cash stashed away, then I’ll run away with a new lover and our rockstar babies and leave you heartbroken.”_

____

_There wasn’t a moment of hesitation before the pair burst into laughter and snorts._

____

_“You’d give me so many great songs about heartbreak, Tommy. You’d be doing my career a favour.” Newt added on with a cheeky smile creeping over his lips._

____

_“ ‘Least you’d think of me every time you played ‘em.”_

____

_“I always think about you, Tommy. You’re what keeps me up at night.”_

____

_Thomas wore a dopey smile, as he kissed Newt softly. There was no desperate, hungry kissing where it felt like if they didn’t fuck now, they’d suddenly combust on the spot; it was soft, gentle kisses. One’s that Newt could only describe as kisses that only angels would give. One’s that tasted heavenly and felt it, too._

____

_God, Newt was so in love._

____

_“Change of plans.” Thomas muttered in between kisses. “Forget the new lover and running away, you’re the only man I wanna kiss, even if your braces do pinch my lips sometimes.”_

____

_“Well, there goes my career.” Newt sighed heavily, before pulling Thomas closer to him, by gripping his hips, and kissing him again._

____

_They were meant to be and they both knew that._

____

_Nothing could get in their way._

____

_They were soulmates, destined for each other, high school sweethearts._

____

_Newt and Thomas’ love was so pure and naive, though, they were both pretty naive to begin with, so it only made sense that their love was, too._

____

_Two naive lovers, unable to get a proper grasp on reality― stuck in their own little world where it was only just the two of them together forever._

____


End file.
